The availability of multimedia content in a vast array of digital formats has facilitated distribution of multimedia content because of the high degree of portability. Off-the-shelf multimedia editing applications provide users with the capability to incorporate special effects into captured images, audio and video. Many audio editing applications offer a library of special effects for allowing users to enrich audio content. Users may then apply a desired special effect, preview the edited content, and then produce an edited audio file with special effect incorporated.